Three Simple Words
by Xxcup-noodlexX
Summary: Hidan is in one of his questioning moods again...will he get the response he wants from Kakuzu?


Night fell quickly over the Akatsuki hideout, as it normally did, but tonight Hidan couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something in the mundane silence the darkness brought was different. Not being one to over-analyze things, the zealot shifted to a more comfortable position on his back, quickly forgetting the feeling of uncertainty. The night was certainly the last thing on his silver haired mind.

"Kakuzu..."

"What?" The miser was busying his self checking off names and calculating which bouts would bring in the most income from his prized bingo book. He prided himself with his work, being he was so good at it, so that left little room for distractions, which included ignoring the little zealot who'd somehow worked his way on Kakuzu's lap. '_Damn, he's quick_' the banker thought quietly. "Hidan, I'm busy right now."

"Who the fuck cares?! I need to ask you something Kuzu." Kakuzu recognized the look in Hidan's fuchsia eyes almost instantly. It was the look he got when he absolutely wanted something, and the banker knew all too well he damned well better get it or there would be hell to pay. "Ugh, make this quick."

Hidan grinned triumphantly, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's muscular neck. Taking in a sharp breath of air, Hidan began, "Kuzu...you know we've been together a while, right?"

The older man raised an eyebrow but simply nodded, waiting for him to continue. Something in his gut tightened. He had the distinct feeling that whatever Hidan had to say, he wasn't going to enjoy it.

"And...I can't help but wonder..."

"Come on, out with it already, Hidan. I don't have all day."

"It's just...do you love me...?" Hidan replied in a small voice. The priest's face burned bright red as he looked away, thumbing his rosary.

All 5 of Kakuzu's hearts could have stopped right then. He was baffled by Hidan's sudden inquisition. Of course he loved him! More than anything in the world even! He just wasn't the most keen on sharing his true feelings, not even with Hidan. "Kakuzu...your not answering me. Do you love me or not?" Hidan couldn't hide the impatience in his voice. In fact, he was starting to get more than a little pissed off!

"Hidan, of course I do...l-lo...care about you." Damn it all! Why couldn't he say two simple words! Hidan obviously didn't have any problem with doing it, then again, who was Hidan to keep his thoughts to his self? Unlike himself, who hid behind a mask most of the time for God's sake! The miser felt like a coward.

"Well...why the fuck have I never heard you say that? I fucking tell it to you all the time, don't I?!" The little masochist felt hurt, thinking back to all the times he'd been replied to with nothing more than some cheesy smile or a meaningless 'You too.' He got on his feet, pouting.

"Be reasonable, Hidan! You know how I feel about you." Ugh. Kakuzu most definitely hated it when Hidan got into these bitchy moods, he was impossible to talk to! Without force that is.

"Oi, fuck you, cranky old bastard!" Hidan hissed through his teeth, making his way to the door. He felt tears threatening to spill over his lilac eyes, but refused to cry. '_Tch, as if I'll cry! No way in Jashin damned HELL will I cry!' _The zealot thought angrily. Reaching for the handle Hidan stopped, not by choice that is. During his angry fit, the Jashinist didn't notice Kakuzu's black tendrils slowly wrapping gently around his waist and wrists, tugging him back gently.

"Ah, you sneaky fucker..." Hidan protested quietly, letting the miser reel him back to his original position on his lap. There was no point in struggling, even on his best day Hidan still couldn't pull away from Kakuzu when he had him is his snake-like tendrils. "Hmph!"

"Your so troublesome Hidan, really you are." Kakuzu felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "But I guess, I love that about you, otherwise I wouldn't deal with you so much, eh?"

"You know what you cheeky bast-what did you just say??"

"Hm? Oh, I was sure you would have heard that! Guess not." The banker was enjoying toying with his masochist lover. It was always so damn funny seeing Hidan squirm!

"Oi, don't you fuck with me Kakuzu! I'll kill you right now damn it! Tell me what the hell you just said!" Hidan was fuming now, he knew what Kakuzu said but...one could never be sure with him. "And I wanna see you say it!" Before the miser had time to blink, Hidan had effectively removed Kakuzu's mask in one swift motion.

With a defeated sigh Kakuzu began, "I love you, you annoying idiot."

"That's all I wanted to hear, heathen." Hidan said before crashing their lips together.


End file.
